Welcome to Atlantica and Fight the Dazzlings and Cody
This is our heroes go to Atlantica and fight illusions of Cody and Ryan's three siren friends in Ryan's Quest: Chain of Memories. Crash: Whoa! This looks like the bottom of the sea. Ryan: It sure does. So how come we can breathe? Crash: Hmm... Beats me! Maybe someone cast a spell on us? Ryan: It's just like breathing air! Matau: But it's not air. See? Someone's swimming this way! (Ariel appears and swims over to them, holding a trident) Ariel: If anyone asks, you didn't see me! Sci-Ryan: What? Ariel: Sorry, I don't have time to explain. Just promise you won't tell! Crash: Hey, what's that sparkling thingy you got there? Ariel: Oh, nothing---nothing at all! Remember, you didn't see me! (She swims away) Bertram: Well. Looked like she was in a hurry. Ryan: She was hiding something. Sci-Ryan: I wonder what it was? (They enter the throne room of King Triton, and meet a crab named Sebastian) Sebastian: Oh, woe is me... Ryan: Is something wrong? Sebastian: Someone stole the king's magic trident. Atlantica is defenseless! And to top it off, Princess Ariel has disappeared! King Triton's worried sick. He won't leave his chambers. Ryan: Ariel? She disappeared? Sebastian: Ariel's friend Flounder would know where she is, but now he's gone, too. Ryan: Wait a sec... Didn't we just see Ariel? Matau: Yep. But she didn't look real happy to see US! Hey, wasn't she carrying something when we saw her? Ryan: You don't think that was the trident? Spikewave: You know, maybe it was. Sci-Ryan: What? But that means Ariel stole it! Spikewave: There must be some explanation. (Sebastian is talking to himself) Sebastian: Ariel! Where did you swim off to this time? If anything happens to you... The king will think it's all my fault! He told me to keep an eye on her, and now this! What if she ran away because of something I said?! King Triton will banish me forever! Ryan: He'll pop his shell if we tell him Ariel took the trident. Crash: Guess we'll have to get to the bottom of this ourselves! (They leave the throne room) (They find Ariel and the trident in Ariel's grotto) Ryan: There she is! Ariel: (To herself) This is all my fault. I wish I'd never taken Daddy's trident. I should've known things would turn out this way. Sci-Ryan: She DID take it! Crash: Pipe down! Somebody's comin'! ??????: No need to worry, child. You did the right thing. (Ursula appears in a cloud of black smoke) Ursula: Why, I'm sure you'd do anything in the world to help your little friend. Poor Flounder has been swept away to the human world. No place for a little fish. Why, if we don't hurry, you might not have a friend to save--- Ariel: No! Ursula: Besides, you're not GIVING me the trident, dear---just letting me borrow it for a bit. You can save Flounder! Lend me the trident, and I'll help you! Ariel: I know. But Daddy needs the trident to defend Atlantica. I need time to think. Ursula: Well, it's all the same to me. Just remember, your little friend is dodging fishhooks while you twiddle your fins. Well, you can come see me once you've made up your mind. (Ursula disappears in black smoke) Ariel: What am I going to do? (Our Heroes walk up to Ariel) Ryan: Don't trust HER, that's for sure. Ariel: How long have you been listening? Ryan: Oh, long enough. Sci-Ryan: It doesn't matter. Ryan's right! Don't trust that sea witch! She's up to no good. You can see it in her face! Ariel: Then we all agree! The problem is, I don't have any idea where Flounder is. And she's the only one who can help. Ryan: What about us? C'mon. Let's go talk to her. You shouldn't have to do this by yourself. Ariel: Really? You'll come with me? Ryan: You bet! I know how it feels to have friends in trouble. Let's get going! (They enter Ursula's lair. Ursula comes out of the shell at the end of the room and down to the ground) Ursula: My, so many guests! Have you made up your mind, my dear? Ariel: I'll do anything for Flounder. But I need proof I can trust you. You said we could save Flounder if I gave you the trident. Well, prove it! Ursula: But of course! See? (She waves her hand, and Flounder appears in a shroud of darkness) Flounder: Ariel! Sci-Ryan: I knew something was fishy! Ursula: There you have it. If you want your precious Flounder back, give me the trident! Ariel: ... (The trident glows and levitates over to Ursula) Ursula: Ha ha! Mine at last! Now I'm ruler of all the seas! Ariel: Let Flounder go! Ursula: But of course! I'm feeling generous. (Flounder swims to Ariel) Ursula: Which reminds me... You always wanted to see other worlds, didn't you? Well, dear, I know just the world to send you to! Unfortunately, this will be a one-way trip! (She creates a strike of lightning with the trident. Ryan is transported to a single platform. Ursula, who has grown gigantic with the power of the trident, slams her tentacles down) Ursula: The sea and all its denizens shall grovel before me! (Ryan fights and defeats Ursula. Everyone is back in Ursula's lair afterwards) Flounder: Please don't be mad, Ariel. That ol' witch tricked me. Ariel: Flounder, as long as you're safe, nothing else matters. Now all we have to do is return the trident and everything will be okay. Ryan: But what if the king finds out you're the one who took it in the first place? Ariel: I'll be grounded forever... (Sebastian's voice is heard somewhere in the area) Sebastian: Ariel! Ariel! Where are you, girl? If you can hear me, please answer! Ariel: It's Sebastian! He came all this way just to find me. Crash: Yep, and when he does, you're gonna get it! Ryan: Hey, I know! Why don't you just say the sea witch stole the trident? And you got it back all by yourself! Then there's no way you'll get in trouble! Ariel: I just had the same idea! But...I can't do that. I don't want to get in trouble, but I can't lie. Not about this. I know I haven't made the best decisions lately. It was a mistake to take the trident. But I made that mistake because I wanted to help you, Flounder. I'm proud of that. Blaming someone else would mean giving those feelings up. So, I'm going to tell the truth. Spikewave: She's right, Ryan! Honesty is the best policy. Ryan: Hey, I was just kidding! Great, now I'M the one in hot water! They left Atlantica and Ryan saw Cody and the Dazzling Ryan: (Gasp) Dazzlings! And you are-- Cody! You're here, and brother... What are you doing here? Cody: Not happy to see us? Let us know if we're getting in the way-- Sonata: You know, of something that's more important. Ryan: What? I didn't mean by that... Adagio: Spare the excuses. I think that you had all but to forgotten about us even your brother. Ryan: Are you crazy? Come on, I came all this way searching for you, and I was looking for you Dazzling. Cody: But you're not anymore, right? Now it's only Megaminé that you're looking for. You don't care about me. Just like you never cared... ...at all about her feelings. Ryan: Megaminé's...? Cody: Hmph. I knew it. Never even gave it a thought, did you? Just cuz you want to see Megminé---sorry---doesn't go both ways. Tell ya the truth, Megaminé doesn't even want to look at your face Ryan: Why not!? Cody: You should ask your memories...why Megaminé disappeared from the islands. Remember that, and you'd know. Ryan: Did I... Did I do something. Is it my fault? Cody? Dazzlings? Then Cody use his Darkness Cody: Go home, Brother. Me and the Dazzlings will take care for Megaminé. Anyone goes near here... Goes through us! And then he and the Dazzlings attack Ryan Ryan: Brother! Dazzlings! What's wrong with you, we're supposed to be Brothers and friends. Cody: Please, Ryan. Since when have you ever cared about us? Megaminé's not the only one who's sick of looking at you. So am I! Ryan: Brother! Girls! Stop it! They are fighting him and he defeated them and they ran away Ryan: Cody! Adagio! Sonata! Aria! Please wait! He ran after them Ryan: Guys, where are you! Then they're gone and that make Ryan sad Crash: Ryan, are you okay?? Ryan: Don't worry about me... Brother, girls... What happened? Spikewave: Hmm... That was strange. Almost like Ansem was back controlling Cody again even brainwashed the Dazzlings. Ryan: But we got rid of Ansem for good. Crash: Then I wonder what's wrong with Cody and the Dazzlings... Sci-Ryan: (Gasp) Wait a minute! Our Friends! If they were with Cody, then that means they're might be in danger! They all look at Ryan who looks so sad over Cody and the Dazzlings Sci-Ryan: Ryan? Spikewave: I know... You're thinking that your brother and the Dazzlings are not your friends. But that's not true. Ryan: You sure? Spikewave: Well, I know he said some bad things to you back there... But you gotta remember---we are in Castle Oblivion. Why, people lose their memory here a little bit at a time. Cody and the Dazzlings probably just forgotten that you were such close friends. That's all. Ryan: So they just forgot? Spikewave: My guess is that's so. But Ryan...instead of being sad, we have to figure out a way to help Cody and the Dazzlings get their memory back. If we all work together, why, we're sure to get you through this. No need to mope. Crash: Spikewave was right. You should push your friends away. Ryan: (Still Upset) Yeah, okay. Sci-Ryan: Ryan, don't you remember our very first promise? Ryan: What? All: Always Smile. Crash: That was the Promise that we made to each other the first time we met! We promise to never forget to keep smiling! Ryan cheer up Ryan: Yeah, you're right. He use the card and went to the Door Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:MRJOJOUK3